


Corrupted

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The End of the Beginning [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: There is no regret as he leaves the Ebon Hold.There is no room for it.He knows what he is doing.





	Corrupted

**Author's Note:**

> And the first scene without Christina in it.

There is no regret as he leaves the Ebon Hold.

There is no room for it.

He knows what he is doing.

He had called them “rabble” to her.

They are naught but fodder.

Light’s Hope is strangely silent.

Then Mograine charges him with a shout.

But he is knocked aside.

“ ** _Pathetic._** ”

“ _TIRION!_ ”

The corrupted blade becomes pure at the old paladin’s touch.

Tirion Fordring lunges, the Ashbringer gleaming brilliantly.

He brings Frostmourne up to meet it.

Then that noise.

That _wretched _noise.__

__The sound of holy Light on cursed steel._ _

__He can swear that he hears the blade crack._ _


End file.
